Trouble In Fiore Academy
by FluffyMarshie
Summary: Natsu is a dancer and dancers are viewed as the lowest of the low in Fiore Academy. The title is affiliated with delinquents and poor achievers. Basically they are all seen as street dancers who are scum. Lucy however is a singer, they are seen as people who rule the school. They are the most popular, admired, wanted people in the entire school. (I also made everyone part Edolas)


Natsu drummed his fingertips on his torn, faded jeans to the beat of the song blasting through his headphones. He turned his head to look out the car window, the scenery a blur. In the driver's seat was his father, Igneel. Natsu rode in the back, kicking his feet up on the spare two seats, hwoever the seat belt restricted him slightly, the horrible material cutting into his neck. He flicked it away, annoyed. His iPod rested in the folds of his t shirt, slightly warm to the touch.

"Oi, Natsu, turn that music down a little would ya? I can hear it loud and clear. And imagine what that is doing to your ears." His father stated superiorly, looking at Natsu from the rear view mirror and raising one of his eyebrows. His son rolled his eyes, clicking the minus volume button several times.

"Happy now? And my ears will be fine Dad." The boy said, running a hand through his thick, salmon coloured hair.

"Ecstatic. And sure, but when you need a hearing aid at the age of 18, don't come complaining to me." His Dad said, the corners of his mouth tilting up, making his age wrinkles more prominent on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we there yet? I think I fell into a micro sleep just then." Natsu said, stretching in his seat, sporting a smile as well.

"Don't complain boy. And no, still one more hour at least." Igneel stated, turning the car slightly to the left and continuing down the highway.

"Urgh man, really? I hope my motion sickness tablet will last." he said, feeling sick just thinking about it.

His Dad grinned the same one as his son, one that showed his teeth. "Don't worry, I got it covered." Just then, he stretched his arm out to Natsu without taking his eyes off the road and popped a small tablet into his hand. "That should tie you over for the rest of the trip." He reassured him, placing his hand back onto the steering wheel.

"Ah thanks Dad." Natsu said whilst nodding. He tilted his head back and raised his palm to his mouth, letting the tablet drop into his mouth, feeling the pill's roughness go down his throat. "Where are we going again?" he asked dimly.

His Dad sighed. "Fool, we're going to Aunt Grandine's house. I'll have a chat with her and you can spend time with Wendy. She's such a sweet girl." Igneel sighed happily.

"And I'm not a sweet little boy?" his son asked, pretending to be offended. "And I guess that'll be fun." He said whilst shrugging.

Igneel laughed. "You _used_ to be cute and sweet, but now look at you." He teased.

"Tch, I'm still adorable." Natsu stated confidently.

"You keep telling yourself that boy. Hey, don't you go back to school tomorrow?" his Dad asked, his voice softening.

Natsu's smile fell and his head hung low. "Yeah," he said in a mumble, playing with the cord to his earphones.

"Well it'll be alright. Besides you'll get to see all your friends again right? That will be good." Igneel asked, trying to brighten up the mood for his boy.

His son nodded, tilting his chin up slightly. "Well, true. But this year will be different I guarantee. No one gets to push around us Dragneels right? This time around no one can treat me like garbage just coz I like to dance." He said determinedly, his eyes like steel.

Igneel grinned, his teeth showing. "Ata boy. Don't take nonsense from others, but no fighting okay? You won't be a pretty boy anymore if some gorilla breaks your face." He teases gently.

Natsu scoffed, rolling his eyes and smiling a little. "That is if I don't break his face first."

"Just put your earphones back in you brat." He said, shaking his head whilst smiling.

"My pleasure." Natsu complied, placing the ear bud back into his ear, hitting play once more.

*_.*_.*

"Grandine, how ya been ya old crow?!" Natsu cheered out, clearly happier than before, embracing a grey-haired Grandine tightly.

"Natsu, ya fool!" Igneel shouted, whacking Natsu around the ear.

He yelped, clutching his ear in his hand, rubbing it and feeling blood rush to it. "Oi, what was that for?! And Grandinee doesn't mind, right?" Natsu asked, seeing a small Wendy come down the stairs.

Grandine shook her head, laughing. "I don't mind Igneel, so relax! You seem to have this boy on a tight leash these days." She stated calmly.

Igneel rolled his eyes and shrugged. "He needs to be watched, guess I'm the watcher."

"Natsu! Uncle Igneel!" Wendy cheered, leaping down the stairs and face planting on the last step. "Owwww…" she groaned. Grandine rushed over to her daughter's side.

"Wendy you clumsy girl! Are you alright child?" She asked, helping her up.

"I'm okay!" she said happily, rubbing her nose a little.

"Wendy you clutz! Get over here!" Natsu shouted out, picking her up with ease and hugging her. "I missed ya kid! It's a shame you lot live so far away. Say, where's Carla?" Natsu said, hugging Wendy once more then putting her down.

"Carla's up in my room sleeping!" Wendy chirped, giving Igneel a hug.

"Ah okay. Oi, you'll be starting Fiore High school soon huh? I'll make sure to look after ya!" Natsu reassured, patting her blue hair down affectionately. Wendy was like the little sister he never got.

"Yup! I bet it'll be amazing there!" she said with wide, gleaming eyes.

Secretly, Natsu feared for poor, innocent Wendy. Not just because she was so small and tiny but because of the clear social rift. If she decided to join Natsu and his friends, he could only imagine the hurt she would take from being considered a fool, an idiot. He just wanted her to blend in to the crowd, then she wouldn't have to go through the same hell that Natsu did in his first year…

"Yeah kid. And I bet you will be at the top of your class straightaway." He said, smiling down at her.

*_.*_.*

"Bye now! See ya some other time you two!" Natsu and Wendy said in sync, making them both laugh. Igneel and Grandine smiled, waving goodbye to the other.

Natsu and Igneel jumped into the car, but not before Natsu hopped on to the roof of the car, sitting on it side saddle, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Farewell!" he said, waving regally. Wendy burst out laughing and Natsu swore he saw Grandinee laugh as well. He grinned boyishly and hopped off the roof, sliding into his seat to see his Dad trying to hide a smile. They drove off, Natsu falling asleep in the backseat yet again, his earphones still in his ears.

*_.*_.*


End file.
